And We May Never Feel The Same
by flowerrrs25
Summary: A few years later, Ross and Laura can no longer resist. PWP. Raura.


A/N: There is literally no plot. And it probably doesn't really make sense. Sorry.

Disclaimer: Austin and Ally and Ross and Laura are not people I own. The cover art was made by Normah (lynchswift) on twitter.

* * *

><p>She's uncomfortable. Her dress is too tight and the hem is too short and the neckline is too low and her heels are too high and why did she let her stylist convince her to wear this again?<p>

She holds her empty glass in one hand and offers a tight-lipped smile to the waiter who takes it from her to give her a new one. She downs the drink quickly, probably too quickly, but she kind of needs it tonight.

She's normally the complete opposite of a wallflower (in fact, she's usually bouncing off the walls), but tonight is an exception. She doesn't know a single person at this party, and even though she's dressed the part, she doesn't fit in at all. The music is weird and loud at this club, the lights too dim, and the people too strange.

The only reason she's there is to make an appearance so her publicist will be appeased, for some complicated reason that is still a mystery to her. Hollywood is weird. She rarely questions it anymore.

She lets out a sigh and scans the room for what is probably the hundredth time, looking for a familiar face. The party is just getting busy now, the room becoming a bit warmer with the amount of people in it, and she takes another sip of her drink.

Then. _Then_.

"You are the _last_ person I expected to see here tonight, Laur," a voice whispers, breath hot on her neck, and she shivers before turning around.

Her jaw drops when she sees who it is. "_Ross_?"

He grins and she squeals, practically jumping into his open arms. She wraps her arms around his neck as his tightly encircle her waist and he lifts her off the ground a bit, causing her to giggle.

He buries his face in her neck when he sets her down and she tightens her grip around him, pulling herself as close to him as possible.

She feels his lips ghost against her neck, so lightly that she thinks she might have imagined it, before he lets go of her and pulls back.

She finally gets a chance to really look at him and she unconsciously licks her lips as she takes in his tall frame. His dark jeans are ripped, snug around his thighs, and he's wearing a white V-neck that makes his already tanned skin look like it's glowing. His messy hair is a little lighter than when she had seen him last and hanging a bit over one eye, and he lifts a hand to push it out of his face as she looks at him.

_Sex_. He looks like sex.

The only thing she had been thinking about doing before was to leave this party. But now, the only thing she's thinking about is doing _him_.

It's been a long time coming, their encounters in the past few months fraught with sexual tension, and suddenly she decides that tonight is the night.

"You look great, Ross," she finally says, blushing slightly as she watches him rake his eyes appreciatively over her own body. "I don't think we've seen each other in maybe two months? It's so good to see you."

"Are you kidding me?" he asks, grinning at her. "_You_ look incredible. It's been way too long, Laura. But what are you doing here? This doesn't really seem like your scene."

She raises an eyebrow. "It isn't. But it doesn't really seem like yours either."

He rolls his eyes. "Nope. I owed someone a favor and I was dragged here, you know the drill. You're literally the only person I recognized." He makes a face. "This party sucks ass."

She's not surprised to see him by himself, as she knows he had been pursuing a solo career for the past year. His band had parted amicably, the other members wanting to start families and pursue other careers, but his interest in performing hadn't diminished in the slightest.

A waitress passes near them and he spins around to grab them each a drink, and she accepts it from him gratefully. "This is the only way I'm surviving tonight," she sighs, taking a long sip.

His eyes widen. "You know, I don't think I've ever seen you drunk."

She raises her glass to toast and he complies, clinking his glass against hers lightly. "Yeah, well, tonight's the night. You wanna join me?"

"Hell yeah, I do," he says, toasting her again before chugging nearly half the drink in one gulp. He makes a face. "Gross. The drinks suck ass too."

"Let's go to the bar," she suggests, and he nods. They make their way through the party to the huge bar in the back of the room where the music is louder. "Let's take shots," he says, yelling a little over the noise.

She nods in agreement and he orders for both of them, and then five shots of clear liquid are placed in front of them along with a small bowl of lime wedges and a salt shaker.

"Three for me, two for you?" he asks, and she nods, taking the glass in her small hand. He licks the top of his hand before shaking salt on it, and looks at her a little hesitantly before offering her the salt shaker. She ignores his offer and instead takes his hand in hers without skipping a beat, locking eyes with his before slowly licking the salt off his skin.

He freezes, watching her unblinkingly as she quickly takes the shot before slowly sucking a lime wedge.

"Your turn," she says, before licking the top of her own hand and offering it to him.

He swallows nervously, his eyes still on hers, but then she sees something in his eyes shift as he takes her hand and shakes the salt on it. She bites her lip hard when she feels his wet tongue on her skin, and he licks the salt off slowly, before taking two shots in quick succession. He winces, then grabs a lime wedge, sucking it quickly before turning back to face her.

She knows she's not exactly acting like herself but the alcohol is getting to her head and that, combined with _his_ presence has pretty much reduced her brain into saying '_fuck it_'.

Or more specifically, '_fuck him'_.

She takes the next shot herself, making sure to look up him suggestively through her long eyelashes as she darts her tongue out to lick her own hand.

He groans audibly, and before she can blink, he takes the last shot himself without bothering with the salt or lime and then grabs her waist, pulling her into him roughly before slamming his lips into hers.

He tastes like tequila and lime and _Ross_ and it's so intoxicating she has to clench her legs together. His grip is tight around her waist, his fingers pressing into her so hard she thinks she might have bruises in the morning, but that's the last thing she cares about as she feels his tongue roughly sliding against hers. She moans into his mouth, her hands reaching up to tug at the hair at the nape of his neck, and he breaks away from her, panting.

"We need to get out of here," he mutters. "Before I end up fucking you on the bar for this entire room to see."

She breathes heavily. "But the party, we're supposed to stay—"

"I don't really give a shit," he says, interrupting her. "I've been dreaming about this for the last five years, ever since we ended the show. More than five years. You had a fucking boyfriend when we wrapped, otherwise I would've fucked you that night."

She can't help it. She giggles.

"What's so funny?" he asks, narrowing his eyes at her.

"I don't know if I would have had sex with you with that middle part you had going on back then," she teases, making a face at him.

He just smirks. "We all make mistakes, Laura. Just like you with that fuckass boyfriend of yours."

Her jaw drops but he doesn't give her time to be angry, instead leaning forward to bury his face in her neck, sucking roughly on her collarbone.

"Shit," she breathes, tilting her head back to give him better access. "Okay, okay, we both made some mistakes…Ross…call a cab, let's go outside."

He pulls back and looks at her, his mouth shiny and wet, his pupils dilated, and a flood of moisture rushes between her legs, making her knees tremble slightly. "My place or yours?"

"Mine's closer," she pants, unable to keep her hands off of him. He grunts in acknowledgement and then releases her waist to grab her hand, almost dragging her out of the club.

He's on his phone while they're walking, presumably calling a cab, and then suddenly they're outside and she finds herself pressed into his side, his arm curled tightly around her waist and his hand splayed over her stomach as he continues to yell into the phone. "Twenty minutes, are you kidding?" he says angrily. "Fine, fine, we'll be here."

"Problem?" she asks quietly, already standing on her tiptoes to press her lips to his neck.

"Hmm?" he mumbles distractedly as he puts his phone in his pocket, his fingers rubbing slow circles on her lower abdomen. "Yeah…it's going to take t-twenty…minutes."

Thankfully, it's still early so the paparazzi haven't shown up yet, and there are only a few people wandering by on the other side of the street.

He shifts her so the entire front of her body is pressed against his, his hands slowly wandering lower and lower.

Her dress is so short and his hands are so big that she feels his fingertips at the top of her thighs when he roughly squeezes her ass. "This ass," he moans, squeezing again. "I've been dreaming about this ass for years."

The knowledge that he had been lusting after her for as long as she had been lusting after him is suddenly overwhelming, and she presses herself into him as tightly as she can, tilting her head up so her lips are next to his ear. "Fuck me," she whispers. "Fuck me right now."

"The cab," he tries, but she shakes her head.

"_Now_."

"Fuck," he groans, and then lifts his head to look around. "The back," he says. "No one ever goes to the back."

He grabs her hand and they practically run to the back entrance of the club to find it empty and conveniently hidden from the lights on the main street.

She barely has enough time to take in her surroundings before she finds herself slammed into the wall, her dress quickly bunched upward above her hips. He presses himself into her and she hisses, feeling the long, hot length of him against her stomach.

"This is what you've been doing to me since that first fucking corndog scene," he moans, grinding himself into her. "Fuck."

She reaches forward to undo his belt and he groans loudly when she unzips his pants, helping her by pulling his boxers down just enough to expose his dick.

Her mouth practically starts watering when she sees his cock, the perfect length and thickness and so hard she imagines that it must be uncomfortable. She can't help herself and reaches her hand out to touch it, stroking lightly a few times as he grits his teeth in concentration.

"Later," he whispers, stopping her movement with his hand. "You can do that later, and I'm going to explore every single inch of you and we're not leaving your apartment for a fucking week, but right now I kind of just want to fuck your brains out."

Holy. Shit.

"Take me," she moans. "Please."

She removes her hand and looks up into his eyes and they stare at each other for a moment, their breaths mixing as they take each other in.

Another moment passes and then he closes his eyes and leans his head down, capturing her lips in a kiss so deep it makes her knees weak. He runs his hands over her hips before reaching down to cup her ass again, and then hitches her up so her legs are wrapped around his waist.

He moves her backwards so her back is against the wall, and then he reaches down. She thinks he's going to move her underwear to the side but instead he rips them off with a harsh tug, throwing them carelessly on the ground as he positions himself at her entrance. She groans loudly at his roughness, completely oblivious to the fact that anyone could come outside at any time.

Another moment passes, and then he slams his entire length into her. They both moan loudly, and she buries her hands in his hair, pulling roughly as he pulls out and shoves himself back in.

She feels full, so, so full, fuller than she's ever felt, and he sets a relentless pace, every thrust forcing her further up the wall and making her come down every time he pulls out. She's pretty sure she's not going to be able to walk in the morning but that's the furthest thing on her mind as she tilts her head back in sheer ecstasy.

"You're so fucking tight," he mutters, his lips against her neck. "And so fucking wet, Laura, is that for me?"

She scratches his back in response and clenches her pussy around his hard dick, his following moan ringing in her ears.

He suddenly stops moving and her eyes fly open, and she nearly weeps at the loss of sensation. "What are—"

"I asked you a fucking question," he growls, his eyes narrowed, and she nearly cums right there at the look on his face.

"Yes," she practically screeches, willing to say or do anything at this point for him to start moving again. "This is all for you, Ross, now fuck me!"

So he does. He starts thrusting into her again, his dick hitting her with continuous shoves, and she feels herself getting close.

"I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum," she chants, her eyes closed and her arms tight around his neck.

He adjusts so he's holding her entire body up with one large arm, and brings his other hand around to roughly rub her clit with his fingers.

"Cum for me, Laur," he orders. "Open your eyes."

She forces her eyes open and stares into his, and then he shifts slightly and hits that one spot _right there_ and she cums so hard she sees stars.

He stops moving as she orgasms, letting her wet pussy clench erratically around his hard cock, and then he barely gives her a chance to recover before he drives himself into her again, over and over, until she comes a second time.

He pushes himself into her one last time, and then he releases with a loud moan of her name, delivering a long stream of his cum into her sensitive pussy.

They stay like that for a moment, both of them panting heavily, and she feels him press his lips softly to her neck before he pulls out and lowers her carefully to the ground.

She stumbles a bit, her knees still a little shaky, and he quickly reaches out to steady her before wrapping her up in his arms.

"That is not how I envisioned this night going," she says, smiling up at him, reaching to circle her arms around his neck. "Maybe I should listen to my publicist more often."

He laughs and presses his lips to her forehead. "We probably missed our cab."

She smirks and pulls his head down for a long kiss, letting her tongue slide lazily against his.

"Well, call another one," she says, and winks at him. "I can think of a way to pass the time."

* * *

><p>lol this was written in like literally two and a half hours so...give me a break<p>

thank you for reading!


End file.
